In the field of heat-shrinking, facilities are known for heat-shrinking sleeves made of heat-shrinkable material inserted onto supports such as containers, comprising an enclosure provided with a heat-diffusion means inside the enclosure and a conveyor for carrying the supports through the enclosure between an intake of the enclosure and an output of the enclosure.
As the support is carried through the enclosure, by exposure to the heat induced by the heat-diffusion means, the sleeve softens and then shrinks onto the support.
The heat-diffusion means can also include, for instance, a means for heating by steam which includes steam diffusers attached to the side walls of the enclosure, the steam diffusers being connected to a steam-intake opening arranged in the enclosure. A boiler supplies the enclosure with steam at said steam-intake opening and is adjusted according to a measurement of the pressure at the boiler outlet, as measure by a pressure switch.
However, it turns out that a single measurement of the pressure at the boiler outlet does not always make it possible to correctly adjust the steam temperature and thus to obtain a correct shrinking of sleeves on the supports.